


i know you...(once upon a dream)

by amethyst_dreams



Category: Original Work, Sleeping Beauty (Fairy Tale)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ball Sucking, Come play, Dark Fantasy, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, F/M, Foot Fetish, Manipulation, Multiple Orgasms, Naive character, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Somnophilia, Vaginal Sex, non con passed off as true love, non-con that turns to yes con, sorry lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:41:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23540038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amethyst_dreams/pseuds/amethyst_dreams
Summary: Prince Vallor quests to find the sleeping princess
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Prince/Sleeping Beauty (Fairy Tales)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 101





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> okay, i'm sorry for writing this but also.... heed the tags. this is non-con that gets passed off as true love.

Upon entering the highest tower of the hidden kingdom, Prince Vallor was exhausted. The stairs had seemed never ending as he initially ran, then walked, then eventually dragged himself up them. But, he was here. 

The youngest son of a first born king, Vallor had set upon the quest of the lost Princess Rosalina to the dismay and bemusement of his father and older brothers. But he made it. He found the kingdom at the farthest reaches of the Old Forest, crossed the Lake of Longing and there it was. Covered in brambles and vines, critters living amongst the sconces and hiding in the trellis, he walked past sleeping servants and courtiers. The King and Queen of Apaxia were hunched over their thrones, sleeping as if it was a past dinner nap. 

Legend said that it was Princess Rosalina, though, who would break the spell. True love’s kiss and yada yada yada. Vallor had laughed at the legends himself when he was younger, but as he grew so did his ambition and being the seventh son was no longer enough for him. He wanted his own kingdom, and the lost kingdom of Apaxia would show his father and brothers he was capable of being King. That he was worthy of such a title and responsibility. 

And there she was. Sleeping, like the others. But unlike her parents or the servants, Rosalina was in a bed, serene as her chest rose slow and steady with her deep slumbered breaths. Vallor stepped closer to the bed, getting a better view of his future wife’s face. The legends had claimed she was beautiful, but they did her no justice. 

Long auburn gold hair lay curled and soft around her round, heart shaped face. Pouty plush lips parted with each breath, and even closed, her eyelashes cast a shadow on her face. She was stunning, and all for Vallor’s taking. She was dressed in a simple gown, cream colored and showing off enough of her decolletage that Vallor’s mouth started to water. 

Creeping even closer to the bed, slowly reaching his hand out he fisted the dusty bed sheets and yanked them down, flinching at his own sudden movements. When nothing happened for some time, he chuckled. What did he think would happen? A maidservant would chase him out for touching the bed? Every living person in the castle was asleep, aside from him. And if the dust on the floor was anything to go by, it had been a long, long time since anyone had been in the princess’s chambers. 

They were alone. 

He ran his hand down Rosalina’s arm, marveling at how gooseflesh peppered her even in sleep. She was marvelous. No older than eighteen, she must have been, only a few years younger than his twenty-two years. They would be the perfect match. He smirked to himself as he imagined riding home with the beautiful princess on his horse, their marriage making him one of the richest Kings to live. 

“You are the most worthy prize, though, Princess.” He climbed on top of the bed, sneezing at the disturbed dust in the air. He straddled the princess’s lower legs, bunching the bottom of her gown up her body, exposing her long slim legs. Calves as creamy white as buttercream, soft and supple to his touch. He pushed further, hands running up to her thighs, thick enough to squeeze. 

Vallor inched up her body, from kneeling over her legs to her midsection. He eyed her breasts, covered in the satin of her gown. Her skin was flawless, only a few birthmarks scattered across her chest that he itched to lick. Slowly, nonsensically afraid someone would pop out and berate him, Vallor pulled Rosalina’s gown down her chest, cutting the fabric with the dagger he kept at his hip when the dress wouldn’t budge. Her breasts bounced free, and he groaned at the sight.

Utter perfection. Her tits were round and plump, areolas petal pink and nipples hard at the sudden coldness of the room. He squeezed them between his hands, cock hardening in his breeches as he groped the soft flesh of her bosom. He bent down to taste a nipple, laving it with his tongue and sucking hard. He kissed her breast, sucking marks onto her pale skin, bruising her up as his own. He licked and sucked at the nipple of her other breast, pinching the one not in his mouth. He sucked and sucked her, as if the applied pressure would produce lactation. He wanted to taste her all over. 

His cock, now unbearably hard, demanded his attention. He quickly shucked his breeches off, fumbling to kick his boots off as well. Yanking his tunic up and over his head, he stood naked at the side of the bed stroking himself while staring at the sleeping princess. Her gown was bunched down around her waist, but still covering her quim. Vallor was close to orgasm, his balls drawn tight as Rosalina slept on, her tits covered in spit and bruises from his mouth. Her left tit had a vicious bite mark on it he didn’t even remember giving her. 

He was too close to fuck her properly, Vallor decided.   
Instead, he climbed back on top of her, kneeling above her bountiful tits and stroked himself. Leaning over her, he traced her lush mouth with the tip of his cock, coating her lips in a layer of precum that made them glisten deliciously. Vallor rubbed his balls with his other hand, playing with them as his breaths got louder, his hips hitching into his own hand as he came onto the sleeping princess. 

Spunk covered her lips and chin, Vallor gasping at the sight. Still coming, he grabbed one of her breasts and came all over it, rubbing the tip of his cock against her hard pink nipple. 

As his orgasm subsided, Vallor fell on the bed beside Rosalina, taking in sharp gasps of air. Once he regained his breathing, and noticed his cock was more than half hard still, he turned on his side to face the young princess beside him.

“I promise this wasn’t part of my plan,” Vallor said, brushing a curl from Rosalina’s face behind her ear. “But you’re so beautiful, how could I resist touching you?” He kissed her cheek, her skin smooth under his chapped lips. 

Vallor picked his discarded dagger up from where he dropped it on the bed earlier, and cut through the rest of Rosalina’s dress. It’s not like she would need it now, and he was sure there were more dresses for her to wear once he woke her up. Which would be soon, he reasoned to himself. He wasn’t just going to use her sleeping body, that wasn’t what he was into. He needed her awake to become King, after all. 

He grabbed her hand lying closest to him on the bed and put it on his dick. It was small and delicate, not a callus or cut on her dianty palm or fingers. So small underneath his own hand, and her grip on his prick made it look monstrous. He never considered himself “large” but next to the petite frame of the princess, he looked like a giant. Vallor wasn’t the shortest of his brothers, but he wasn’t the tallest either. His height was around 6’4”, and lying next to Rosalina, head to head, it looked like he was over a foot taller than her. She would fit perfect in his lap, or by his side. He was right when he thought they were made for each other. 

Using her hand, Vallor stroked himself to hardness again. It didn’t take long now that he could see the princess’s pussy. Soft downy hair covered her pubic area, the same red-gold color as the hair that lay against her pillow. He couldn’t wait to sink into that warm heat. 

Once at full hardness, Vallor shuffled down her body, coming face to face with her small cunt. Not wanting to waste another minute, he licked into her. She was hot down here, but dry. Leaning back he gathered saliva in his mouth and spit on her clit, dragging the spit down her folds as he licked them too. He sucked on her pussy lips, before licking into her tight hole again. His ministrations were fruitious as slowly she began to get wet, her body liking his touch as much as he did. Bringing a finger to her hole he entered her slowly, moving his finger gently as the digit went in and out of her tight body.   
Getting bored and impatient, Vallor spat onto his hand, stroked himself once, twice before deeming ready to enter his prize. Aligning the head of his cock with her hot pussy, he dragged the tip along her entrance to juice her up with precum before swiftly fucking himself into her tight heat. 

The groan that left Vallor was long and loud. If not for the spell ensuring everyone stayed asleep, he was sure the sound of his pleasure would have woken someone up to investigate. 

Rosalina was pure perfection as her body gripped him tight. He started with slow thrusts, small humps as he covered her body with his, his black hair falling into his eyes, damp with sweat. He bracketed Rosalina’s small body, having spread her legs wide to make room for his large body between her, he kept his elbows on either side of her head. He kissed along her cheek as his hips rocked faster into her body, finding a rhythm that must have been hitting her g-spot because he could feel the wetness of her cunt around him. With every drag out, the push in was smoother as Rosalina’s body welcomed him.   
Fisting her hair between his hand, Vallor couldn’t help as he crushed his mouth down on Rosalina’s pouty rosebud mouth. She tasted salty from his cum, but he ignored the taste as he forced his tongue into her mouth, kissing her with desperation and need as his hips lost all rhythm and fucked her ruthlessly. 

A sharp gasp startled out of him as he felt hands wrap around his shoulders and clutch him close to Rosalina’s chest. He jerked his head back and saw the most beautiful blue-grey eyes staring back at him. A flush covered Rosalina’s cheeks as if she was embarrassed to be looked at. She was so gorgeous, Vallor didn’t know how he got so lucky. He kissed her again, sucking at her bottom lip and was rewarded with a small gasp that he took advantage of to fuck his tongue into her mouth like his dick was her body. Vallor reached blindly behind him to one of her legs, hitching it over his hip to change the angle he was fucking her. 

“Oh, my.” Rosalina’s voice was like honey, sweet and light to his ears. She dug one of her hands into his hair, gripping the back of his head, tangling her fingers and strands of his hair together, as if she were afraid to let go of him. Her body started rocking against his, creating a beautiful rhythm that sent shivers down his spine. 

“Fuck yes,” Vallor groaned. The pleasure he was feeling was like no other, and he was glad for his foresight to get off before entering her, knowing he could last much longer now. He pulled out completely, and relished in the disappointed whimper that Rosalina let loose. He sat up, kneeling between her spread legs. Naked before him, covered in his spit and cum with wide, doe like eyes, she looked like his own personal whore. 

“I’m Vallor,” He grabbed her around the hips, dragging her down the bed closer to him, so her legs were thrown over his own hips, spread wide for him. Her breath hitched and the flush on her face spread down her neck to her chest. She was simply gorgeous. “I want to hear you screaming that for everyone in the castle.” 

With that, he entered her again, roughly fucking her to his own content. With each thrust her tits bounced on her chest, and Vallor couldn’t keep his hands off of them. He pinched her taut nipples, and the small princess moaned. Biting her lip to keep quiet. 

“Let me hear you, Princess.” He brought his other hand down to her cunt, thumbed her clit, rubbing as vigorously as he fucked her. 

“YES,” Rosalina squealed, shocking herself at her arduous pleasure. Vallor smirked as he continued to play with her clit, Rosalina’s moans turning to coos of “ohhs” and “hmms” of pleasure. Her cunt made a juicy squelch as he rabbitted in and out of her. As he circled her clit with his thumb, her body tensed beneath him and she came with a whiny moan of pleasure. 

“Vallor,” Her voice was nothing more than a whisper as she breathed his name, but the sound spurred him on. He fucked her relentlessly, chasing his own orgasm. The angle wasn’t quite what he wanted, not enough to send him over the edge just yet. 

Gripping her calf, he brought her left leg up from his hips to rest on his shoulder. The angle let him fuck in deeper, longer thrusts that sent frissions of electricity all over his body. He turned to kiss her ankle, so delicate and slim on his shoulder. One kiss turned to two turned to many and he peppered kisses and licks along her ankle and down the arch of her foot. He licked and sucked between her toes, kissing the tip of each before sucking her big toe into his mouth. 

Rosalina brought her hands over her face, squealing in embarrassment at being kissed in such a ticklish and different place. 

“Don’t!” Vallor snapped, letting Rosalina’s toe drop from his mouth. Rosalina startled at the harsh voice of her lover, surprised at the ferocity on his face. “I want to see your face as I come inside you. As I claim you.” As if to prove his point he gyrated his hips, forcing Rosalina to feel all ten inches of cock inside her pussy. She’d never felt so full before. 

The princess nodded, moving her hands to grip her pillow, tangling in her hair that lay there. Vallor reveled at how beautiful she was. He couldn’t get over how glassy her eyes looked, glazed over with arousal. Her pale milky skin was flushed, sweat glistening at her brow and the apex of her breasts. Her hair was getting tangled around her body with how she twitched with every thrust of his hips. 

“Say it again.” The command left Vallor’s lips without thought, his desperate need to hear such a beautiful thing moan his name over and over. 

“Vallor,” she breathed, as if his name alone caused her ecstasy. “Vallor!” 

Vallor’s balls were tightening up again, smacking against Rosalina’s bottom where his dick entered her body. He was getting closer with every thrust inside, every grind of his cock in her tight, wet heat. Vallor pulled out of her, squeezing the base of his prick as it bobbed in the air, so hard he could pound nails with it. Rosalina was transfixed on it, eyes following it’s every movement. She licked her lips then gulped. 

“Do you want to taste it?” Vallor asked after a moment, cooling down so he wasn’t close to orgasming again. He wanted their first coupling to last longer. He shuffled up her body, once again kneeling over her chest like he had done not so long ago. This time she was a willing participant, her breasts heaving with her heavy breaths. He could feel the tips of her tits brushing his underside, the downy hair of his buttocks and upper thighs brushing her nipples. 

“I-I can put it in my mouth?” Rosalina asked with the purest form of naivety. Her wide eyes looked even wider as she examined the throbbing manhood in front of her face. It took all of Vallor’s restraint not to just fuck into her plush mouth. He wanted to feel her tongue along him, her lips wrapped around the head.

“Yes. It would please me if you did,” Vallor’s voice was strained, even he could tell how much he was holding back by the words. He wanted to take and take from her, but he tried not to, not anymore than he already had. He did have the rest of his life to use her, he could be patient in the moment. 

A determined glint entered Rosalina’s eyes as she nodded more to herself than the man in front of her. Propping herself up on one elbow, she reached for Vallor with her other hand, gripping him around the middle, before bringing the cock head to her mouth. A tentative lick met the tip, like a little kitten drinking milk from a bowl. Vallor let out a grunt and his hips hitched, nudging more of his cock into her face. Rosalina stuck her tongue out, letting the tip rub all over the flat of her tongue. She licked at his opening, where precum had gathered and glistened. The beads of precum disappeared onto her tongue as she tasted him. 

“It tastes different….But a good kind of different.” A shy smile graced Rosalina’s lips, a sweet dimple appearing in her left cheek. Vallor almost laughed at how precious she was. But the velvet feeling of her tongue on his cock head left him needing more. 

“Come get another taste then, sweetness.” Vallor pushed his dick into her mouth before she could move on her own. “Now suck to get a good taste.” 

Rosalina’s cheeks hollowed as she sucked on his cock, only the first inch or two in her mouth. She sucked the cock like it would give her the answers to life’s greatest questions. Vallor moaned at the suction around him, gently moving his hips into her mouth minutely so as not to startle her. 

“That’s so good. Fuck, so good.” Vallor tangled his hands into her hair, bringing her closer to the base of his dick. Her eyes widened as he went farther down her throat, but he couldn’t stop himself. Her throat was like a vise, tight and wet around him. Almost as good as her pussy, Vallor thrust in and out slowly, enjoying the drag of her tongue on the underside of his dick. Her helpless moans vibrated around him and he swore again at how good she was. His perfect princess. 

“Lick my balls now,” Vallor pulled Rosalina off his dick with the grip he still had in her hair, inching forward to shove his testicles into her face. They were covered in dark wiry curls, matted with the sweat of his exertion from climbing up the tower in tight breeches as well as the vigourous fucking they did. 

Uncertain, but willing to go along with what her awakener asked of her, Rosalina sucked a heavy ball into her mouth. Closing her eyes, she sucked hard, licking over the wiry hair and breathing in the taste of sweat and skin. She hummed around it, playing with his other ball absentmindedly. She could feel them tighten up, the one in her mouth heavy and taut as Vallor praised her.  
Vallor was close to the edge again, his orgasm right on the brink as Rosalina suckled his ball and rubbed her fingers over the other. His cock was weeping precum, it slid down his shaft and pooled in the unruly curls of his pubic hair. He should make Rosalina lick it clean when he was done with her. But not yet. 

He pushed her down and off of him, her mouth coming free with a small pop! Her lips were swollen and red, her eyes teary from when he used her throat. She looked glorious. Her legs were still spread wide like a common street whore’s, and Vallor could see how wet and slippery she was down there, her juice dripping down her inner thighs.

Sitting back against the headboard of the bed, Vallor didn’t care as dust stirred in the air. He grabbed his princess around her tiny waist, his hands practically meeting on either side of her, as he hauled her up and into his lap. Without lying down, Rosalina’s tits were plump and full in Vallor’s face. Round globes that were the perfect amount of perky and naturally heavy. He licked his lips, grabbing handfuls of her round ass and bringing her body closer to his mouth so he could lavish his tongue across them. 

“Ohhh, Vallor!” Rosalina was incapable of saying anything besides his name with her tits in his mouth. She moaned and whimpered, whined as he bit down and sucked her nipples, blew cool air across the wet peaks and sucked them again as she shivered. His hands were kneading her ass, gripping her hard enough to leave finger shaped bruises as he spread her cheeks apart and then mashed them together again. 

Rosalina’s hips humped unrhythmically, chasing something she didn’t know as her breasts and buttocks were groped. She could feel slickness sliding down her thighs, a heat inside of her she couldn’t describe. The feelings so intense, her head lolled back as her chest pressed into the hungry mouth on her. 

“Sit on my cock, sweetness.” Vallor ordered, noticing how overwhelmed Rosalina appeared to be. Not waiting for her to react, she probably didn’t even know what he really meant, Vallor removed one hand from the perfect apple-shaped butt and gripped his own rock hard cock to the slippery entrance of Princess Rosalina. He thrust up, forcing her down with the grip on her ass and Rosalina screamed his name.

“That’s right, scream my name so everyone can hear how well I fuck you. You like my cock so far in you, right, Princess?” Vallor mumbled, too entranced by the sight of her hot cunt enveloping his cock to pay attention to the filth that tumbled from his mouth. His senses were focused on the heat around him, and the tiny whimpers of his girl as she chanted his name over and over like a prayer. 

Eyes crossing in pleasure, Vallor humped into Rosalina voraciously, squeezing her ass cheek with each thrust. 

“Ah-ah...Vallor!” Rosalina cried, throwing her head back in pleasure as she came again on his hard member, her walls contracting around him. Her virgin cunt was already tight from this angle, but as she squeezed him with the aftershocks of her orgasm, she became tighter and all Vallor could do was grind inside her, brushing against that hot spot that made Rosalina twitch and cry like a woman possessed. 

“I’m going to come inside you, sweetness. Fill you up with my seed, and then let it drip out of you as we walk through the castle.” Vallor rested his head against her shoulder, biting into it to suck a lovemark into her skin. “Fuck you’re so tight, I’m so close to coming in you.” 

“Do it,” Rosalina whispered, her eyes teary from oversensitivity, tear tracks wetting her face. Her long, dark eyelashes were clumped together with the tears and her lips, once perfectly soft and plush were so swollen and bitten rough. She looked used. She looked like she belonged to Vallor and with one, two, three more thrusts his orgasm overcame him. More intense than his first one, he was overcome by ecstasy as Rosalina continued to rock back and forth on his prick, almost unaware that she was doing it. 

Small, dainty hands cupped his face, and Vallor was beyond pleased when Rosalina kissed him, her tongue exploring his mouth. He was too weak from his orgasm to do much more than move his lips against hers, but his cock gave a valiant twitch when her tulip-petal lips sucked his tongue, pulsing around it like her cunt around his cock. Her whimpers filled the room, accompanied by his own harsh breaths as his orgasm subsided. 

Gently, Vallor pushed Rosalina off him, trying to be careful of her used hole. She immediately cuddled up to him, wrapping her arms around his neck, her skinny legs wrapping around his more thick and muscular thigh. He turned his head to look at the gorgeous creature that was now his. 

“You awoke me,” She whispered, her voice still so sweet and almost shy despite what they just did together. What he did to her. “That makes you my true love.”

“Princess Rosalina,” Vallor started, his voice scratchy and rough compared to hers. “It was my deepest pleasure to wake you.” His own hands traveled down her compact body, stopping to rest on a tit and asscheek. He squeezed gently and elicited a soft giggle from her. “I am Prince Vallor from the kingdom Drulskol, and I have traveled far and wide to find you.” 

“I always dreamed my rescuer would be handsome, but you exceed all expectations, Prince Vallor.” Rosalina’s eyes were bright. “My mother always said the curse would be broken by a true hero, but I don’t think she pictured my deflowering as a part of the solution.” 

Vallor flushed. He had to tread carefully here. “I do apologize for my enthusiasm. But you were too beautiful not to touch. Can you forgive my lack of control?” He gave her his best innocent-eyes, and pouted his own mouth. It was the same look he gave his mother when he bet too much money on horse racing, or drank too much at his brother’s wedding. A look that said he was simply acting on base instincts and how could he be blamed for that? 

“Well,” Rosalina drawled, a finger trailing through the thick hair that covered his chest. “I don’t know. We probably shouldn’t mention this to anyone, my reputation could be ruined. I am a princess whose virginity is meant to go to my husband.” 

“I am to be your husband!” Vallor snorted. “Do you think I would travel across the continent looking for a myth if I didn’t intend to marry you?” He looked into her eyes, saw a smile creeping across her face. That hidden dimple appeared again. “You temptress just wanted me to propose right now! You couldn’t wait, could you, sweetness?” He spanked her ass harshly. 

Rosalina gasped, eyes widening further. But she stayed smiling. “I don’t know the customs of Kingdom Drulskol! I was only looking to make sure you didn’t plan on abandoning me now that I am awake.” 

“Now that I have you,” Vallor growled, clutching her tight to his chest. “I never plan on letting you go. You’ll have to drag me bloody to get me away from you.” To emphasize his point, Vallor shoved two thick fingers into Rosalina’s used cunt. She gasped, her mouth dropping open, but as Vallor realized, she liked his touch no matter what. 

He pumped two fingers in and out of her, curling them up to brush against her pleasure spot, before dragging them out again. They were covered in his seed. Vallor’s dark eyes glinted as he brought his semen covered fingers up to Rosalina’s lips. She opened up and licked them clean without instruction. The way a perfect bride would. 

The two lovers stared at each other, wrapped in each other’s arms and the heady scent of their coupling when a loud bang came from the tower steps. The door opening up to the tower had opened and muffled voices carried up the torrent. Someone was on their way up. 

“We must dress!” Rosalina leaped from bed before nearly tipping over, her body unused to standing on it’s own, especially after the rough fucking they had just did. With Vallor’s help, he dressed her in a simple lavender shaded dress, the only dress in her closet that wasn’t completely destroyed from time. The spell that kept her young and healthy must have only worked on the dress she wore at the time, not all of her clothing. Vallor gave her his cape as well, seeing that the dress's neckline was mostly ripped and eaten away at, the bruises on her chest more than obvious. His cape did a fine job of hiding it. His own clothes were covered in dust from where he threw them as he undressed hastily early, but with a few shakes they were fine. 

“Rosalina!” A deep voice shouted from the steps of the tower, thudding feet accompanying it. Rosalina’s eyes brightened with delight as she yanked the door open and suddenly a stout man with a crooked crown on his head was at the door. The king. 

The two embraced wholeheartedly, clinging to each other with such joy, Vallor couldn’t help but smile. He did this, by awakening his love, he reunited the entire kingdom of Apaxia. He would be a great king. 

“Father!” Rosalina wept tears of joy. She reached back to grab at Vallor, holding his hand in hers. The way his hand completely encapsulated hers made his dick twitch to be in her again, or to feel that dainty royal hand around his thickness again. “Father this is Prince Vallor of Drulskol. His kiss awoken me, just like the curse said my true love would. We are to marry at once.” 

The smiles crossing both Rosalina’s and Vallor’s faces were complimentary. Rosalina would get her true love and Vallor would get his kingdom, with a perfect little cunt on the side as well. 

“Your Majesty, it would be my honor to wed your daughter. I want nothing more but the best for her.” Vallor hoped the look on his face was as sincere as his words, because he couldn’t stop thinking about how after the wedding he was going to fuck Rosalina so well, keep her full of nothing but his dick and cum. He smiled at her father. 

The King of Apaxia had to be a smart man, though how smart could a man be if he got his daughter cursed. He looked over the tall, young prince before him. His smiling daughter-whose hair was tangled, her lips bruised and a white sticky substance residue along her neck and face. She smiled brightly though. The prince had the sharpness of a wolf’s intellect in his deep brown eyes. 

Ambitious. 

The King looked over this prince, and noted how his hands had moved to grip his daughter’s hips, bringing her back to be pressed against his chest. 

Possessive. 

But still Rosalina smiled so brightly, not a care in the world as her prince held her tight. Who was he to deny his daughter what she wanted. 

“How about a wedding in a fortnight?” The king looked between the two. “I think that’s the shortest amount of time we can plan a wedding.” He chuckled as Rosalina squealed and jumped into Prince Vallor’s arms. His muscles bulged as he caught her, and the King ignored as the two kissed each other with more familiarity than one true love’s kiss reckoned.


	2. Epilogue

A fortnight passed and the wedding of Princess Rosalina and Prince Vallor was nigh. Rosalina wore a gown of silk and tulle, satin and lace that cinched tight at her waist but displayed her bountiful bosom proudly. Her long, hip length auburn hair was twisted into braids and knots atop her head, pearled barrettes holding loose curls in place. A floor length veil covered her face and when her father delivered her to the altar Vallor pushed it back to reveal a jewel encrusted tiara, the only color she wore. 

Her prince smirked at her throughout the ceremony, standing tall and proud as his family watched on as he was crowned prince-consort of Apaxia. Soon to be King in a few years once Rosalina turned twenty-one. Rosalina blushed each time the lovers made eye contact. She was remembering how moments before the ceremony started she was hidden away with Vallor and how he spilt his seed down her throat, giving her a pre-wedding gift he called it. Her ladies in waiting had to redo the paint on her lips. 

The ceremony passed quickly, and the feast afterward passed even quicker. Before long Rosalina was brought to their marriage chamber, where she would give her virginity to her husband. 

As the thick, maghony doors slammed shut, Rosalina giggled. 

“What has you so giggly, my sweet temptress?” Vallor asked, crowding her against the door and gripping her waist possessively. Before he met her, marriage always seemed like a form of prison. A way to tie him down. But now, even without the prospect of being King soon, he knew that marriage to Rosalina would be different. She was meant for him after all. 

“I’m supposed to give you my virginity tonight. But you already have that,” She looked up at him, blue eyes shining with adornment. “Should I pretend to be asleep for you, my dear husband?” 

Vallor’s hand was smacking against her ass before she finished teasing, the spank harsh but playful. The little wench liked to tease him when they were alone about how he broke the curse, but as far as Vallor could see what he did was fine. Rosalina loved him and now they were wed. Happily ever after and yada yada yada. 

“I do already have your virginity,” Vallor agreed, hefting his wife up and into his arms. She immediately wrapped her legs around his waist, despite the heavy skirts of her wedding gown. He hummed as if in deep thought, all the while squeezing his handful of Rosalina’s ass. “But not your arsehole’s virginity.” 

It always shocked Rosalina at how he said things, how crass he was with what he wanted. Her mother repeatedly called him shameless. He truly was shameless as he groped her ass, and Rosalina could not stop the blush she felt staining her cheeks. 

“M-my arsehole?” She knew he loved her ass. In the past fortnight, as they prepared for the wedding, he snuck into her bedchamber every night. Most nights he would smack her ass, pinch and knead it, come on it multiple times. But he never alluded to wanting to be in it, Rosalina didn’t even know that was a thing until she heard one of the servant boys talking about how he loved to have his ass fingered. She had gone beet red when she heard that. 

Her husband hummed. He was walking them over to the large bed in the middle of the room, sheets invitingly turned down for them by the servants. He sat with her still in his lap. “Yes, my sweetness. Your arsehole.” 

Before Rosalina could think about that further, Vallor captured her mouth in a demanding kiss, licking into her mouth with his tongue. She immediately sucked onto his intruding tongue, knowing how much he loved it when she did. He said it made him think of her lips around his cock. Rosalina lost herself into the kiss, running her fingers through his thick black hair and tugging on a handful. His deep groan rocked through his chest, and with clumsy fingers he started pulling at her gown. 

Within moments Rosalina was naked, stripping her of her gowns being one of Vallors many talents. Her beautiful wedding gown lay crumpled on the floor, ripped in a few of the tighter spots. She sat naked on his lap, while he remained fully clothed. 

“My beautiful pet,” Vallor stroked her hair, cupping her chin in his hand when he was done. “Don’t you want to give me something special on our wedding night? A gift for me to remember tonight?” 

“Of course!” Rosalina lurched forward, her hands grabbing his face to pepper kisses along his cheekbones and forehead. His nose and mouth. She kissed over his entire face, before starting to kiss down his neck, sucking on the place behind his left ear that makes him growl.  
His hands roamed her naked body. Her breasts bouncing with her fervent motions as she kissed across his neck. Her hips were thick and he grabbed onto them, pinching at her love handles. He sighed in contentment as Rosalina’s hot cunt rocked back and forth over his covered dick. The gyrations were causing him to chub up in his pants, but for now he was content to have her grind over them. Her sucking him off before the ceremony ensured he would last long enough to take her virgin ass well. 

Knotting his hands in her hair, dislodging the pins and adornments holding it up, he pulled her face away from his chest, the top of his tunic unlaced to reveal his wiry chest hair that Rosalina loved to lick at. “Lay on the bed on your stomach with your legs spread wide.” 

Rosalina was an obedient little thing, and Vallor was in awe of how she obeyed him. He saw her talk back to her mother and father, servants and tutors, but she always did as he said. The perks of true love, he presumed.  
With her legs spread wide he could see how juicy and wet her cunt already was; how eager she was for him to claim. It was almost a pity that he wouldn’t tonight. But her ass would be much sweeter. He spanked her twice on the left butt cheek, and Rosalina squealed. Vallor was quick to take his clothes off, carefully folding them and placing them on a nearby chaise. 

Once naked he kneeled onto the bed, then lay on top of his petite wife. His entire body covered her, and he knew if he wasn’t careful he could crush her under his weight. He was hardly ever careful with her, though, because Rosalina could take anything he gave her. He ground his hard dick into her lower back, smearing his precum along her skin. Turning her head to the side, Vallor kissed her again, plunging his tongue past her lips and licking along the roof of her mouth. She let out mewls of pleasure as her body squirmed in anticipation. 

He blindly reached for the small bottle of oil he had stashed underneath a pillow earlier in the night. He brought it down to his side, just in reach when he would need it. For now, he brought his right hand up to Rosalina’s mouth, tapping gently at her bottom lip as a silent command for her to suck them. And suck them she did, her eyes closing as she licked between the two digits, enjoying them like they were his cock instead. She suckled and licked, then spat a glob of saliva on them once he pulled them out. 

“Are you ready, sweetness?” Vallor spread her ass cheeks apart with one hand, admiring the little puckered hole that he revealed. He rubbed the two spit damp fingers against her hole as he waited for Rosalina to respond.  
After a moment she nodded, her eyes squeezed shut. Vallor grinned to himself, then wormed one digit into her tightest hole, almost groaning out loud at the tight friction around his finger. She would feel amazing around his cock. He carefully fucked one finger in and out of her, rubbing against her walls whenever she tensed. As Rosalina slowly relaxed he wiggled the second finger in as well, the fit even tighter than before. 

“Fuck, Ro. You’re going to feel so tight around me,” Vallor couldn’t keep the admiration out of his voice. His wife’s ass would hug his cock so tight, he could hardly wait. His dick was standing rock hard at attention now, precum glistening at the cock head.

“Please, more,” Her voice was airy which meant, to Vallor’s pleasure, she was very turned on by his fingers in her ass. Such a little whore, his wife, but only for him.  
He scissored the fingers inside of her and Rosalina let out such a wanton moan, Vallor fucked his fingers in hard, forgetting to be careful. He stretched her with two fingers for a few moments more before grabbing at the small oil bottle one handed. Clumsily, he uncorked it and then poured some out onto her asscrack, letting it drip down to pool where his fingers entered her body. Rosalina squealed as the cold liquid touched her overheated skin. 

“Sorry,” Vallor chuckled, not sorry at all as he pulled both fingers out, only to drizzle more oil on them and a third finger. He pushed all three digits inside as slow as he could, once again marveling at how tight her ass really was. 

“Oh, Vallor,” Rosalina moaned, unaware that she was moaning his name as her head turned from side to side, rucking the sheets up. Her hips pushed back into his hand, her lower half rising to her knees and back arching to present her ass to him. She was a sight to behold. 

“Look at my gorgeous whore.” Vallor fucked the three fingers in rougher than before, stretching them inside of her to make room for his cock. As she rocked back to meet each of his thrusts, moaning his name like a mantra, Vallor knew his self control was going to snap.  
He reached for the bottle of oil to coat his cock, but as Rosalina humped back eagerly, he fumbled the bottle spilling it’s remains onto the bed. 

“Fucking shit,” Vallor swore. Fuck, what was he to do now. As much as he would like it, he wasn’t going to fuck her dry, his cock would destroy her. Sitting back on his heels, three fingers still absentmindedly fingering his wife, Vallor saw how wet her inner thighs were. Her cunt was dripping slick, Rosalina’s need for Vallor apparent as it dripped from her body. And Vallor smirked at his own genius as he knew how he would slick his cock good to fuck her ass. 

Lining his dick up with Rosalina’s pussy entrance, Vallor shoved himself into the hilt. The scream Rosalina let loose was music to his ears as the small princess under him humped with wild abandon at the fingers in her ass and the cock in her cunt. He fucked in and out of her quim only a few times, enough to make sure he was fully slick before pulling out. 

The distressed whimpers Rosalina cried wouldn’t last long, not as Vallor lined up his now dripping cock with Rosalina’s asshole. He quickly removed his fingers and then pushed the bulbous head of his cock into her tight, tight heat. 

“Goddamn!” Vallor shouted as her ass tightened around him. She was so hot around him he could barely inch into her, but with short thrusts and perserverance he managed to fuck himself balls deep into Rosalina’s virgin asshole. Well, virgin no more. 

“Vallor, Vallor, Vallor,” Rosalina chanted, her breath rough as she ground against the dick inside of her. “Oh, my. I feel so full. You fill me so good, Vallor.” Tears leaked from Rosalina’s eyes, and Vallor knew not to be worried. She always cried but only because of how overwhelmed with pleasure she felt. He’d be more worried if she wasn’t crying. 

He started to slowly pull back, only a few inches, before thrusting back in. This took all of his self control, not to wildly bugger her ass. But he knew the slower he went, the sweeter the coupling would be. And so, Vallor continued to pull out a few inches, then fuck them back in, each time thrusting out farther until finally. Finally, he was pulled all the way out except the tip. He circled his hips, preparing himself and Rosalina before he slammed back into the root. 

Rosalina screamed. Screamed his name as her knees gave out, now only being held up by the deathgrip Vallor had on her hips. She was limp as he fucked her, mewls and whimpers escaping her throat. His name mumbled past her bitten lips, she let him use her like a ragdoll. And he did. 

Fucking her back onto his dick, he pumped his hips in a wild rhythm. Her ass was perfect around him, and she took all ten inches of him beautifully. Holding her up with only one hand, Vallor reached between her legs to flick her clit, roughly rubbing it so she would come. It took nothing to make her come, and within a few rubs and pinches to her clit she let out an agonized moan as she came around nothing in her cunt. 

Her ass squeezed so tight around him, Vallor couldn’t breath for a second. Her orgasm came in waves of ecstasy as she moaned his name, the only word she seemed to know when they were together. He continued to rub her clit, and after slipping his thumb into her cunt she came again. This orgasm wasn’t as strong, and Vallor was able to fuck all the way out of her ass before fucking back in, chasing his own orgasm. 

He shifted behind her, pulling out completely to kneel on one leg, the other coming up next to her face, so he was covering her entire body above her. His left foot was right by her face, big toe close to her open mouth. As he lined himself up and pushed back into constricted hot heat, her small mouth enveloped his big toe, sucking it up. He groaned at the dual sensation, adjusting his left foot so she could mouth and lick at more. His orgasm was close to approaching, and her body accepted his dick perfectly.  
Like a man possessed he roughly fucked into her ass, not even noticing her whines. He did notice when his toe slipped free and he shoved his foot in her mouth, almost stepping on the bottom half of her face as he tried to get as much of his foot in her mouth. Her tongue bathed the underside of his foot, worshiping it like he was a deity. 

“Fuck, I’m so close, sweetness. I’m going to fill your ass with my cum, let it slip out of you as you sleep in our marriage bed.” Vallor’s temples were damp, sweat dripping down his neck, his back. His balls were slapping against Rosalina’s ass, and he loved the rough sensation. “You’re mine now, forever. Never going to let you go Rosalina!” 

Her ass twitched around him, contracting around his thick girth as he stilled inside of her, pumping cum into her with every aftershock thrust. He collapsed half on top of her, his dick still inside as it softened to a half chub.  
He would be ready to go again soon. But for now he caught his breath, lying next to his beautiful wife who took his cock up her ass beautifully. She turned her head to look at him, the dried tear tracks smudging the black paint that was used to coat her lashes. She kissed him sloppily, all tongue and teeth, biting his bottom lip hard enough to draw blood. When they parted, a string of saliva connected their bottom lips and Rosalina whimpered at the sight before kissing him again. 

“If I am yours,” Rosalina breathed as they finally parted. Her blue eyes were dark with want and something else. Something ferocious. “Then you are mine, as well.” 

She wrapped her legs around his waist, rolling them over so she was on top. Straddling his thick waist, Rosalina looked like a conqueror atop her steed. She planted her hands in the middle of his chest, touching the sweat damp chest hair that covered him entirely. With gentle movements she humped him, her clit catching on his stomach with every thrust. 

Vallor could do nothing but watch as his small, precious princess used him to get off, his cock hardening much quicker than he thought as she brought herself to orgasm by rubbing off on his thick muscles. 

Yes, they were each others’ now. Not just until death do them part, but forever.


End file.
